Welcome to Olympus Online!
by cuteypuffgirl
Summary: What do you get when you add Gods, Goddesses, demigods and a social-networking site? A whole lot of fun and chaos, that's what! Check it out, you won't regret it. Please R&R. It's a oneshot, sorry!


**A/N: Two fics on the same day, I'm on a roll :) Anyways, this was a really random idea that popped up and I had to post it. :P Anyways, enjoy and PLEASE leave a review :) Oh, and if you'd like, please check out my other fic 'Meet The PJO Characters' *shameless plug ;)* Oh well, happy reading :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Me don't own PJO nor every single social-networking site on Earth :( *sniff***

* * *

**_Welcome to Olympus Online! The No #1 Social-Networking Site on Olympus!_**

**_- Click here to enter the Olympic Chatroom -_**

**_(SonOfPoseidon has entered)_**

**_(WiseGirl2000 has entered)_**

_**SonOfPoseidon:** Hey, Annabeth :)_

_**WiseGirl2000:** Hi there, Seaweed Brain. _

**_(ThaliaStruckByLightning has entered)_**

_**ThaliaStruckByLightning:** wassup, percy? annabeth?_

_**WiseGirl2000:** What's up* Percy* Annabeth*_

_**ThaliaStruckByLightning:** -_- Seriously?_

_**WiseGirl2000:** I ain't the daughter of Athena for nothing._

_**SonOfPoseidon:** xD lmao. Thalia got PWNED._

_**ThaliaStruckByLightning:** -_-_

_**WiseGirl2000:** -_-_

_**SonOfPoseidon:** What? What did I do?_

_**ThaliaStruckByLightning:** Whatevs. TTYL._

**_(ThaliaStruckByLightning has left)_**

_**SonOfPoseidon:** So…_

_**WiseGirl2000:** So…_

**_(EatTinCansDon'tThrowThem has entered)_**

**_(NotYetDeadDiAngelo has entered)_**

_**EatTinCansDon'tThrowThem**: heyyyyy, Percy! Waasup man?_

_**SonOfPoseidon**: GROVER! My man, been like forever!_

_**WiseGirl2000:** Wow Nico, depressing much?_

_**NotYetDeadDiAngelo:** Yo, don't judge me. Dad finally got WiFi here._

_**SonOfPoseidon:** Wifi in the Underworld? Dude, you, me. Nachos. X-Box. In an hour._

_**NotYetDeadDiAngelo:** you're on. _

_**WiseGirl2000:** sounds romantic, Percy. _

_**SonOfPoseidon**: -_-_

_**NotYetDeadDiAngelo:** -_-_

_**EatTinCansDon'tThrowThem:** HOLY $H!# ! _

_**WiseGirl2000:** what?_

_**SonOfPoseidon:** what happened?_

_**NotYetDeadDiAngelo:** huh?_

_**EatTinCansDon'tThrowThem:** I FORGOT I HAVE A DATE W/ JUNIPER! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!_

_**WiseGirl2000:** I doubt she'll __**kill you**_

**_(SweetLittleJuniper has entered)_**

_**SweetLittleJuniper:** GROVER! D:_

_**EatTinCansDon'tThrowThem:** AHHHHHH!_

**_(EatTinCansDon'tThrowThem has left)_**

**_(SweetLittleJuniper has left)_**

_**NotYetDeadDiAngelo:** well, that was fascinating._

_**SonOfPoseidon:** tell me bout it._

_**WiseGirl2000:** Glad my boyfriend doesn't forget dates. Right, PERCY?_

_**SonOfPoseidon:**… of course Annabeth, dear._

_**NotYetDeadDiAngelo**: __**sigh**__ Forever alone…_

**_(HadesTheAwesomeOne has entered)_**

**_(TheUltimateFisherman has entered)_**

**_(ZeusIsTheBest has entered)_**

_**SonOfPoseidon:** Whaaaaaa….? O_O_

**_(ApolloIzHot has entered)_**

**_(BoysAreIdiots has entered)_**

**_(TheWiseOne has entered)_**

**_(LoveIz4Evah has entered)_**

**_(AresCoolAwesomeWarGod has entered)_**

**_(GodofFire has entered)_**

**_(HeraIsPerfect has entered)_**

**_(CerealRules has entered)_**

**_(NotTheWineDude has entered)_**

_**NotYetDeadDiAngelo:** This is not happening…_

_**ZeusIsTheBest:** Hello everyone!_

_**SonOfPoseidon:** Holy [bleep]_

_**TheUltimateFisherman:** Language, Percy!_

_**WiseGirl2000:** …MOM?_

_**TheWiseOne:** Why, good evening, Annabeth._

_**HadesTheAwesomeOne:** Nico! How are you, son?_

_**NotYetDeadDiAngelo:** O_O _

**_(NotYetDeadDiAngelo has left)_**

_**HadesTheAwesomeOne:** Was it something I said?_

_**BoysAreIdiots:** Wow brother, quite big-headed aren't we?_

_**ApolloIzHot:** Wow sister, pretty straight-forward aren't we?_

_**AresCoolAwesomeWarGod:** ooooh, BURN! xD_

_**LoveIz4Evah:** calm down, babe. :S_

_**GodOfFire:** …and I'm married to you. SMH_

**_(GodOfFire has left)_**

_**SonOfPoseidon:** What the hell? _

_**HadesTheAwesomeOne:** What the Hades*_

_**CerealRocks:** yawn, buh-bye. Going to have more cereal._

**_(CerealRocks has left)_**

_**NotTheWineDude:** I'll go join her. This is borrrrring._

_**HeraIsPerfect:** much like Zeus's bedroom skills._

_**ZeusIsTheBest:** HEYYY!_

**_(NotTheWineDude has left)_**

_**HeraIsPerfect:** Whatever. I'm sleepy. I don't want a pair of twins when I wake up, k Zeus?_

**_(HeraIsPerfect has left)_**

_**SonOfPoseidon:** What are you guys doing here?_

_**BoysAreIdiots: **and girls*_

_**ZeusIsTheBest:** We decided to modernize Olympus. Got a problem, punk?_

_**TheUltimateFisherman:** Watch it, brother, He's my son._

_**SonOfPoseidon:** Uh-huh. Annabeth?_

_**WiseGirl2000:** Yeah. Bye, mom._

**_(SonOfPoseidon has left)_**

**_(WiseGirl2000 has left)_**

_**TheWiseOne:** They better not be frolicking about, Poseidon. -_- she's my daughter._

_**TheUltimateFisherman:** and he's my son. :P_

_**LoveIz4Evah:** But they're soooooooo cuuuuuuuuute 2gether! ^_^_

_**TheWiseOne:**… says the one with eight O's and ten U's._

_**LoveIz4Evah:** huh? :P_

_**AresCoolAwesomeWarGod:** lets get outta here, babe_

**_(LoveIz4Evah has left)_**

**_(AresCoolAwesomeWarGod has left)_**

_**BoysAreIdiots:** I have jackalopes to kill… :S_

_**ApolloIzHot:** why do I have a feeling that involves me?_

**_(BoysAreIdiots has left)_**

**_(ApolloIzHot has left)_**

_**ZeusIsTheBest:** So…_

_**TheUltimateFisherman:** so…_

_**HadesTheAwesomeOne:** So…_

_**ZeusIsTheBest:** I have people to vaporize. This is getting awkward._

**_(ZeusIsTheBest has left)_**

_**TheUltimateFisherman:** Uh-huh. I've got… fishy… stuff to do. Bye_

**_(TheUltimateFisherman has left)_**

**_HadesTheAwesomeOne: _**_**sigh**__ I'll go torture some people. _

**_(HadesTheAwesomeOne has left)_**

**_~~~~~~Ten minuted later~~~~~~~~_**

**_(HermesMadeTheInternet has entered)_**

_**HermesMadeTheInternet:** so… what'd I miss? Where is everyone? Hello? Hello? HELLO? _

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and LEAVE A REVIEW please! Oh and should I continue this? I was wondering if I should continue God/Goddesses' *profiles* on Olympus Online or something. What'd you think? Would you read it? Anyways, see you guys later. :)**_  
_

**xx -cuteypuffgirl**


End file.
